The present invention relates to seals, and more particularly to seals for actuator piston assemblies.
Actuator assemblies for mechanisms such as clutches are generally known and often include a piston coupled with an input member (e.g., an input shaft) and a means for displacing the piston, such as a hydraulic working fluid, a solenoid, etc. Typically, the piston linearly displaces along an axis to engage or disengage a clutching mechanism that operatively couples the input member with an output member. When the piston is driven by hydraulic pressure, one or more seals are required to retain the hydraulic fluid (e.g., automatic transmission fluid) within one or more pressure chambers used to drive the piston.